(1) Field of the Invention
When heavy aircraft are in their takeoff and landing modes they generate wing tip vortices that pose a hazzard to other aircraft that are following the heavy aircraft.
(2) Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
The prior art is aircraft with no vortex visualization means or ones that have a manually operated smoke generating tube attached to the wing tip.